Electronic apparatuses, such as notebook and desktop computers (PC) and digital televisions, are well known.
In recent years, such electronic apparatuses have come to employ a display panel (3D display) corresponding to 3D display, whereby cases where a three-dimensional object (hereinafter, referred to as a 3D object) is stereoscopically displayed have increased in the fields of healthcare, computer-aided design (CAD), video editing, etc.
In these fields, there are many cases where it is necessary to rotate a 3D object stereoscopically displayed on a 3D display, in order to see (observe) the object in detail from various angles.
Therefore, there is a demand for a technique of enabling an operation (via a user interface) of rotating such a 3D object to be intuitive and easy.